


If My Husband Won't Fuck Me My Son Will Have to Do

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Jaune's mom isn't getting any from her husband, so she finds relief from the only other Arc man in the house. My commissions are closed until October.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Original Arc Character(s), Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune was having one of the best dreams of his life. He was at the school dance with Weiss. He never thought in a million years that she would say yes but here she was. In this dream, both of them were incredibly happy and having the times of their lives. There was no drama, no bad guys to deal with, nothing bad. Jaune’s biggest worry at that moment was not screwing up this date with Weiss. A slow song came on and Weiss instantly grabbed Jaune’s hips and pulled him so close to her that they were practically touching. 

“Whoa, Weiss… Are you sure this is okay?” Jaune asked. 

“Of course it is. Now fuck me.” Weiss whispered. 

Jaune felt his dick become immediately hard. “W-W-What did you just say?”

Weiss rolled her eyes and began unzipping his dress pants. “Do I really have to spell it out for you? I want to have sex. Right here and now.” 

Suddenly, Jaune felt as though his dick was being enveloped by something very warm and wet. He looked down and saw that Weiss was already stroking him. Even though he never saw her lick her hand or get it wet some other way Jaune could definitely tell that her hand was  _ very _ wet. Her grip on him was also incredibly tight. Having her hand around his cock felt absolutely incredible. 

“Oh Weiss… That feels so good.” He moaned. 

She started moving her hand faster, causing him to moan a bit louder. Jaune was so engrossed with his pleasure that he forgot about the people dancing around them. He frantically looked away from Weiss and looked to see if anyone was looking at them. But when he looked, there was nobody to be seen. The music was still blaring but there was nobody controlling the music either. It was just the two of them alone in the dance hall. Jaune let out a deep sigh of relief as Weiss continued to work on his shaft. 

“Oh Jaune!” Weiss moaned loudly. 

Jaune gave her a confused look. “D-Does rubbing my thing really make you feel so good?” He asked. 

“Yes! Jaune! It feels amazing!” Weiss moaned even louder. 

Jaune was about to ask Weiss why she was feeling  _ this _ good when he felt his own orgasm fast approaching. He blushed a little. He never thought he would cum this fast from a simple handjob. He didn’t know whether or not to warn Weiss of what was about to happen. He didn’t want her to think any less of him. Jaune elected to stay quiet and hopefully not cum too much and still be able to keep going. 

He moaned loudly as the first rope of cum shot out of his dick. Weiss gasped and continued stroking him even faster, trying to milk him dry already. Jaune looked down and saw that his seed was going all over the front of Weiss’ dress. He definitely did not have a small orgasm. The entire front of her dress from her stomach all the way down to the hem of the skirt was splattered with a thick layer of cum. 

Jaune was breathing heavily. “That… was amazing Weiss and I’m really sorry but I have to rest for a few minutes.” 

But Weiss started moving her hand again. Except now she seemed to be gripping him much tighter than before. Plus, it felt like his cum was on her hand as she started stroking again. 

“I’m not done with you yet, Jaune! I’m going to fuck you all night!” Weiss said as she started moaning again. 

“This makes no sense. Does this really feel that good for you? You’re just rubbing me though.” Jaune said. 

“Oh God! It feels so good to have your cock inside of me!” Weiss moaned. 

_ This makes no sense at all! _ Jaune thought to himself. That’s when he realized that he was dreaming. 

His eyes shot open. His vision was still blurred but he could make out the shape of someone on top of him. Not only that, but this person was also bouncing up and down on his lower abdomen. It took another second to kick in but Jaune was feeling the exact same sensation as he felt in his dream when Weiss was jerking him off. He was having sex! Not only that, but a woman wanted to have sex with him so bad that she just did it to him while he was asleep! Jaune, on top of feeling very flattered, felt so horny and hoped the woman fucking him would never stop. But then, his vision came into focus and he finally saw who was riding him. 

“Mom!? What are you doing!?” Jaune asked. He then moaned, unable to help himself. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” She said. “Don’t tell anyone about this. I just needed a quick fuck!” 

“But why me!? Isn’t this what Dad’s for?” He asked. 

“For some reason he hasn’t wanted to have sex with me. It’s been over a month since he’s even so much as touched me. I figured I’m not really cheating if I do it with one of my children and since you’re my only son you’re the lucky winner!” She explained. “Now shut up and let me finish! I need to cum at least two more times!” 

Jaune tried moving and pushing his mother off of her but he was unable to do so. His mother had incredible strength in her legs, which proved to be more than enough to keep Jaune in place no matter what he did. He even tried pushing her thighs off of him but to no avail. 

“Mom! Please stop! I’m your son!” Jaune begged. 

“I will sweetie, just - fuck! A little more!” His mom moaned. 

Jaune could feel her pussy clamp down tightly around his cock. At that moment Jaune could feel just how wet and creamy her pussy was. Presumably from her having came multiple times. He could also feel his cum already inside of her. He realized that the orgasm he had in his dream must have happened in reality as well. 

“Mom! What if I get you pregnant? What will happen then?” Jaune asked, now fighting the urge to feel good. 

“I don’t care! I just need to feel your huge throbbing cock inside of my tight little pussy! Fuck! I’m cumming!” She moaned. 

Her pussy clamped down onto Jaune like a vice. The pressure around his shaft felt amazing. He had never felt this good in his entire young life. Jaune could feel another orgasm quickly building inside of him. He had to warn his mom. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he knowingly came inside of her. 

“Mom! Please get off! I’m about to cum!” Jaune moaned. 

But that just made her ride his cock even faster as she moaned, “Cum inside of me Jaune! I need to feel your hot load spilling inside of me again! Please cum!” 

Jaune clenched his eyes shut and tried imagining it was another woman on top of him. He tried thinking of Weiss and thinking of his dream again. He knew he was going to cum but thought if he was thinking of Weiss then he could attribute his orgasm to her and not feel guilty about cumming inside of his own mother. But it was no use. Now that he knew that Weiss’ hand from his dream was really his mother’s pussy The closer he got to cumming the less he started to care. He didn’t care that he was about to cum inside of his own mother and possibly get her pregnant. He just needed a release. 

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” Jaune moaned. 

He thrusted his hips upwards with so much force that he was able to lift her off of the bed as he came. Jaune held his hips up as he shot another huge load of cum deep inside of his mother’s pussy, causing her to moan loudly again. Once he finished, Jaune let his legs go limp and both of them crashed back onto the bed. 

“Oh, wow Jaune! That was amazing! So much vigor too! A lot more than your father ever had.” She said, recovering from her own orgasm. 

“Is that all?” Jaune asked. 

She started getting off of him and said, “Yep! That’s everything! For tonight anyway. I think I’ll be visiting you much, much more for the next little while.” 

Hearing her say that triggered something in Jaune. He became extremely angry.  _ That’s all I am to her!? Not her son but just a thing to be used at her leisure!? _

Jaune got out of his bed as his mother made her way to the door. 

“Make sure you don’t jerk off before bed so you’re nice and - Hey! What are you doing?” Jaune’s mother asked as he grabbed her wrist and prevented her from leaving the room. 

“You might be done with me, but I’m nowhere close to being done with you.” Jaune growled. 

“And what’s  _ that _ supposed to - Whoa!” 

Jaune roughly pulled his mother towards him and then stepped out of the way so he could then push her back onto his bed. She began scrambling, trying to escape but Jaune was quick to climb on top of her and pin her down. His mother tried to wiggle out from underneath him and when that didn’t work, she tried pushing him off. Neither worked and she started to panic. 

“Jaune, sweetie… I’m your mother. Please don’t do this.” She said, trying to calm him down. 

“It’s too late for that Mom. You need a taste of your own medicine.” Jaune said as he moved his cock lower and lower until he eventually aligned it with his mother’s pussy. 

“I’m sorry! It was a moment of weakness, I swear I’ll never do it again! I’ll talk to your father and sort everything out with him!” She begged. 

“You should have done that before you decided to have sex with me while I slept.” Jaune growled. 

He grunted as he rammed his still-hard cock inside of his mother. She screamed from a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“Y-You’re so deep Jaune! Please be gentle. You’re so much bigger than your father!” 

Jaune groaned in response as he fucked her faster and faster. This was the first time he had ever had sex and it felt incredible. He loved the feeling of his mother’s tight, wet pussy around his cock as he thrusted in and out. Sweat poured down his forehead and began dripping onto his mother. He was losing himself in the pleasure. He never wanted this to end. Not only that, but as he felt his next orgasm start to rise up, Jaune felt the need to cum inside of his mother. Not because it only felt good, but also because he wanted to breed her. He wanted to show her exactly what would happen when she decided to use him as a fucktoy. She needed to know the consequences of her actions and live with them for a very long time. Jaune looked his mother dead in the eye and fucked her faster and faster still. 

“J-Jaune, please pull out if you’re about to cum. It’s not right for you to cum inside of your mother.” 

“Only when I’m in charge, right!? You had no problem with me cumming inside of you when  _ you _ were the one in control!” Jaune shouted. 

She could only whimper in response. She knew he was absolutely right. Being in control was what gave her so much pleasure in the first place. But, all she could do now was lay there and pray that Jaune wouldn’t take too much longer. 

“Here it comes Mom!!!” Jaune moaned. 

His mother gasped as she felt a rope of cum fire out of his dick and started filling her pussy. This wasn’t nearly as enjoyable for her as when she was on top. He was pouring so much cum into her. She had no idea how he still had this much cum left after shooting two huge loads very recently. By the time he finished, Jaune had poured more cum into his mother on the third orgasm than the first two combined. 

His mom looked up at him and asked, “Are you finished?” 

He shook his head, “Not by a long shot.”

*****

The next morning Jaune woke up a bit later than usual. He was alone in his bed. After he was done fucking his mom and pouring cum into her he sent her back to her own bedroom so he could sleep in peace. And what a peaceful sleep it was. Jaune couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well and woke up so refreshed. With a smile on his face he walked out of his bedroom and headed for the bathroom to have a shower before he joined the rest of his family for breakfast. 

Right before he entered the bathroom the door opened and his mother walked out, wearing only a towel around her body. He felt his cock twitch in his boxers as he continued staring at her. He was so caught up with staring that he didn’t see how she reacted to seeing him. All that he could see was how quickly she walked into her bedroom and subsequently slammed the door. Jaune shrugged his shoulders and headed into the bathroom.As soon as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water his cock grew rock hard once again, which he found to be very surprising considering the action he got last night. But he wasn’t about to complain. He started stroking himself. He moaned softly and closed his eyes and let his imagination wander. It went instantly to his mother and what he did to her last night. He couldn’t get over how amazing her pussy felt when he was on top. It felt much tighter and possibly wetter than when she was on top. What he wouldn’t give to feel that even just one more time. 

His eyes shot open and he stopped stroking. He realized that he could very well feel his mother’s pussy again. He turned the shower off and heard someone walk past the door, presumably his mother. Jaune didn’t bother getting dressed. He only took enough time to quickly dry himself off before leaving the bathroom. Once out, out of the corner of his eye he saw his mom walking down the stairs and heading to the kitchen. He followed close behind. As Jaune made his way down the stairs he heard the sound of people talking. It sounded like all of his sisters were in the kitchen already. He didn’t care. He just needed one thing from there anyway. 

Jaune marched into the kitchen and saw his mother had her back to him and she was hunched over and leaning on a counter as she spoke to one of Jaune’s older sisters. They all looked at him as he walked closer and closer to their mother, who was only wearing a bathrobe. They all seemed too stunned to speak as Jaune walked right up behind her. 

“What are you all looking at?” She asked as she started to turn around. 

However, before she got a full look behind her Jaune grabbed her by the neck and pushed her down onto the counter. All of his sisters stood there in silent shock as he reached down and began hiking up his mothers’ robe. Luckily for him, she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Jaune stop!” She shouted. 

But Jaune wasn’t listening. Even though he completely bred her last night, his body felt the urge to breed her again. He grabbed his cock and pressed it against her pussy and moaned. 

“You’ve lost control of yourself Jaune! Think about what you’re doing!” His mother urged. 

Jaune responded by thrusting his hard cock deep inside of her pussy, just like how he did last night. She was too stunned to do anything. She just gripped the counters and hoped that one of her daughters would jump in and save her. 

But they were all just as, if not more stunned, than her. They all stood around the two of them with their mouths hanging agape as they watched their brother fuck their mother in front of them. 

Even though he had just started, Jaune could already feel himself getting close. Something about breeding his own mother in front of his siblings turned him on like nothing else. Jaune started to fuck his mom as hard and as fast as he could, moaning and grunting without a care in the world. 

As much as she didn’t want to give into the pleasure, Jaune’s mom couldn’t help herself. She bit her lip and moaned softly as her son’s cock fucked parts of her pussy that her husband could never reach. 

“Fuck Jaune…” She moaned softly. 

Hearing his mother moan in front of all these people drove Jaune crazy and sent him over the edge. 

“Fuck! Mom I’m cumming! Fuck! Here it comes!!!” Jaune moaned. 

He held his cock all the way inside of her as he came. He growled as he pumped her full of his cum. He somehow had even more cum than last night. After the first few spurts the rest began leaking out of her. But that didn’t stop Jaune from fucking her. Throughout his orgasm he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her, which caused him to squirt his cum out of her pussy and cause it to start flying everywhere. His sisters managed to get into focus enough to dodge all of the cum flying around. 

With a very satisfied sigh, Jaune finished cumming. He chose not to take his cock out of his mother quite yet and enjoyed feeling it deflate inside of her. He planned on staying like that for as long as he wanted. That was, until he heard a voice behind him. 

“Just what the fuck is going on in here!?” 

Jaune turned his head and looked behind him. It was his father, with a wad of cum on his cheek, presumably Jaune’s. 

“That’s… kind of a long story.” Jaune said meekly, hoping his father wouldn’t outright kill the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well you better start fucking explaining yourselves!” Jaune’s father yelled at him and his mother. 

Jaune and the rest of  his sisters stood there, paralyzed in fear. Jaune had no idea what he could have said to remedy this situation. It certainly wasn’t a very good look for anyone involved. He couldn’t just say him and his mother were doing something that wasn’t sex, since Jaune’s father had a big wad of proof all over his face. The silence in the kitchen was deafening. The seconds felt like hours. Jaune wished someone would speak just, if anything, to finally get through the most awkward moment of his life.   
“Do you really want to know what we were doing, _Dear?_ ” Jaune’s mom said, with hate in her voice. 

“It better not be what it looks like.” Jaune’s father seethed. 

“Oh, but it is!” His mom replied. “I know that you’ve been cheating on me and that’s why you’ve been so tired lately and never wanted to have sex!” 

“SO YOU FUCK OUR SON!?” His father yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“He was the only other man I knew besides you!” His mother shouted. 

Jaune looked at his father and could see the anger coursing through his veins. He desperately wanted to run away, but his legs refused to move. Jaune didn’t know what to do now. All he could do was wait for the argument between his mother and father to finish playing out. 

“I don’t even know where to start!” His father yelled. 

“Well if you don’t then I do!” His mother shouted. 

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?” His father yelled. 

Jaune’s mother turned to face him and said, “I want you to fuck me again Jaune. Right in front of your father and all of your sisters.” 

Everyone became silent once again. Half of them in utter disbelief that she would ever say something like that and the other half trying to convince themselves that this was all a dream. Jaune fell into the latter half of those people. He was trying to convince himself that he hadn’t woken up yet this morning. That he was actually still at Beacon and it was really Weiss sucking and fucking his dick while he slept and not his mother. That scenario was much more believable than what was currently happening. 

“I need an answer Jaune.” His mother said with a pleading look in her eyes. 

If this was a dream, Jaune thought, then there would be no repercussions from his actions. Plus, Jaune had to admit it felt so incredibly good to fuck his mother’s pussy. Especially fucking her in front of all of his sisters. It was so wrong, but that’s what Jaune loved about it. And adding his father to the mix was definitely a step above that. Jaune could feel his cock becoming hard once again. 

“I’ll do it Mom.” Jaune finally answered. 

“What will you do?” She asked. 

“I’ll fuck you in front of Dad and all of my sisters.” He stated. 

“Mmm that’s it! Show your father how a  _ real _ man treats his woman.” His mother moaned as she braced herself against the kitchen counter once again. 

Jaune once again pressed his cock against his mother’s ass and began thrusting. However, he stopped briefly as his father began shouting again. 

“Y-You can’t do this! This is wrong! Immoral! How could you even think of doing this!? We’re married! You’re  _ my _ wife!!!” His father shouted. 

But Jaune’s mother wasn’t listening. She was only focused on the dick that was currently grinding against her ass and nothing else. 

“Fuck me Jaune. Stick your fat fucking cock inside of me and show them what a real man looks like!” His mother moaned. 

Jaune felt his cock twitch upon hearing that. It was the most lewd thing anyone had ever said to him. He was going crazy with lust again. Jaune couldn’t wait anymore. He grabbed the base of his cock and started pointing it downward, slowly inching his way to his mother’s pussy once again. 

“STOP TEASING ME AND FUCK ME ALREADY!” His mother shouted. 

Jaune looked over at his father to see his reaction. This was the first time in Jaune’s life that he had seen his father look genuinely shocked. For as long as Jaune could remember, his father was always so confident and stoic, never letting anything falter him, until now, anyway. 

Jaune didn’t want to make his mother wait any longer and quickly moved his cock the rest of the way down and then roughly jammed it inside of his mother once again, causing her to moan loudly. 

“Fuck! Your cock feels so good! You’re so much bigger than your father!” She moaned. 

Jaune started thrusting at a steady pace at first. He was still sensitive from his last session with his mother and didn’t want this to end too soon. He wanted to make sure his father knew how much better he was at fucking his father’s wife than he was. 

“Stop it Jaune! Right now! I am your father and I order you to stop having sex with your mother!” His father shouted. 

“You had your chance to fuck me.” his mother replied. “But you gave that up when you started cheating on me. Don’t listen to him Jaune. Keep fucking me. Give it to me so fucking hard!” 

Jaune couldn’t help but follow his mother’s orders over his father’s. Jaune dug his fingers into his mother’s hips and started fucking her even harder. He moaned, unable to hold in his pleasure anymore. 

“That’s it Jaune! Moan for me! Moan for your mother and her tight little pussy! Make that bastard regret losing me!” His mother moaned. 

“Fuck!” Jaune moaned as he started fucking her faster. 

He whipped his head up and looked around the kitchen. Not only were all of his sisters and his father still in the room and watching them, some of Jaune’s sisters had started rubbing themselves over their pajama bottoms. He looked over at his older sister, Saphron, and saw that she already had one hand down her pants and looked like she was already fingering herself. For a brief moment, Jaune wished that he could also fuck his sisters as well. He turned back to look at his mother and shook those thoughts out of his head, thinking that would be taking things a bit too far. 

“WHY ARE YOU SLOWING DOWN!? FUCK ME JAUNE!” His mother screamed. 

Jaune couldn’t help but jump a little at his mother’s sudden yelling. But he quickly refocused on the task at hand and continued fucking his mother with everything he had. Sweat began forming in his forehead and dripping down onto his mother’s back, which seemed to excite her even more as Jaune’s mother started thrusting her hips back as hard as she could as soon as she started feeling the sweat. 

“Oh fuck! Mom, your pussy feels amazing!” Jaune moaned. 

“Good! I’m glad my pussy is able to make your cock feel so good Sweetie! At least I can make  _ someone’s _ cock feel good still.” His mother said as she turned to glare at her husband. 

He was still standing there in complete shock. The anger seemed to be disappearing from his body and being replaced with sadness, or remorse, Jaune’s mother couldn’t tell which it was. Nor did she care all that much. She then looked behind herself and moaned as she saw the look of pure pleasure on Jaune’s face. He was so focused on fucking her, his eyes were completely glazed over with lust as he stared at his cock thrusting in and out of her pussy. 

“Don’t cum yet Jaune! Fuck! I need you to prove to your father that you’re the man for me!” Jaune’s mother moaned. 

“Fuck! But I’m so close Mom! I wanna cum so bad!” Jaune moaned as he started fucking her even faster. 

“I know you want to but please hold on! At least until I cum! I’m close too!” She moaned. 

Jaune had to look away from his mother and look around the room and find something else to focus on to try and preserve himself for as long as possible. Jaune’s gaze ended up taking him to his sisters again. Now, almost all of them had their hands down their bottoms and were openly rubbing their pussies or fucking themselves with their own fingers. Saphron, on the other hand, had completely taken off her pajama bottoms and was sitting on the floor masturbating like crazy. Her fingers were wildly dancing around her outer lips, trying to stimulate every inch all at once. Then, once she got tired of that Saphron switched up her technique and moved her fingers to her clit and started playing around with the hard nub, causing her to moan loudly. 

“Fuck Jaune! Fuck mom good! Make her cum!” Saphron moaned. 

Jaune’s cock throbbed deep inside of his mother as he heard that. It was so arousing to hear his mother and sister moan at the same time. He could feel his cum start to rise up from his balls and quickly travel through his shaft. 

“Here it comes Mom! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Jaune moaned as he began fucking her as fast as he could. 

“No! Please wait! I want you to build up that fucking load! I want you to shoot so much cum inside of me that you get me fucking pregnant! I want to bear your children Jaune. I want to become your own personal baby maker!” His mom moaned. 

Even though Jaune was right on the edge he held off. He managed to hold all of his cum inside of his cock as he continued fucking his mother. His cock was aching with pleasure so bad. He had never felt this before. It was a combination of extreme pleasure, from his mother’s soaking wet cunt tightly gripping his shaft as he kept fucking her, and pain, from having to hold what might possibly be the strongest orgasm of his life. Jaune’s legs started to shake. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on for. But, he put all of his willpower into lasting as long as possible, for his mother’s sake. It turned him on so much to hear her bed to have his children, in front of his father no less. Jaune’s legs started to go numb. All he could feel on the lower half of his body was his cock. It ached for release so bad. 

“Jaune! Oh my God! Your cock is amazing! I’m gonna cum! You’re gonna make me cum all over your cock! Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cumming all over my son’s cock!” His mother moaned. 

The next instant, Jaune felt his mother’s pussy constrict his cock like a vice, making it extremely difficult for him to keep thrusting, but he did. At least, Jaune tried his best to keep fucking his mom with the same pace and intensity as before as she rode out her orgasm on him. Jaune grunted. He couldn’t hold back anymore. The floodgates were opening and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

“Fuck! Mom! I’m gonna cum! I’m sorry! I can’t hold on anymore!” Jaune desperately moaned. 

“It’s okay Sweetie! Cum! Fill my fucking pussy with your cum! Make your father watch as you fill me with your seed and impregnate me. Show him exactly what he’s been missing out on!” She moaned. 

After only a couple of thrusts Jaune came. It was quite the flood as well. He felt like his cock was going to explode from how much it swelled in order to accommodate all of the cum flowing through it. 

His mother was very surprised as well. She moaned as her entire body quivered in the pleasure of being filled to the brim with cum so quickly. Within seconds there was a thick, white ring of cum around the entrance to her pussy and it was already dripping down her thighs and soon thereafter, the rest of her legs. Jaune’s mother looked over to see his father’s reaction to what was happening. He looked incredibly defeated. His head and shoulders were hunched over. But, he was still looking at the two of them, still unable to look away. Jaune’s mother grinned and giggled seeing that look on his face. It was almost as good seeing that as it was being fucked by Jaune. 

As Jaune was still cumming, he looked around the kitchen again. He saw that all of his sisters were close to their own orgasms as well. Most of them had a hand covering their mouths to conceal their moans as they came, except for Saphron. She had left a small puddle of her juices on the floor as she came. She was furiously thrusting three fingers in and out of her pussy as fast as she could while she came. She moaned incoherent words at the top of her lungs as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Saphron didn’t seem to care who was watching as she came. After she finished convulsing, her body went limp and she laid there, completely sprawled out on the tiled floor. 

Eventually, Jaune finished cumming as well. That last orgasm took everything out of him. He could barely stand, let alone walk after that. But, he couldn’t let his father see any signs of weakness from his son so to stay standing Jaune leaned into his mother and buried his face into her back. 

“How was that, Mom?” Jaune asked. 

“Mmm, wonderful Jaune.” She replied. “Absolutely perfect. No man has ever fucked me that good before.” 

She said that a bit louder to make sure her husband heard. She looked over to see his reaction. He had a thousand yard stare. He looked like he had completely given up. He had nothing to say to his wife or to Jaune. He just stood there and continued staring at the ground. 

“That’s got me thinking, Jaune. There’s something I wanted to ask of you.” His mom said. 

“What’s that?” He asked. 

“I want you to become my new husband.” 

“W-What are you saying? Are you sure about this? Have you thought this through?” Jaune asked. 

“Of course I have! You make me so happy Jaune. So much happier than any man I have ever met before. I want you to stay by my side for the rest of my life and take care of any child I bear for you.” She said. 

All of this was happening so fast for Jaune. He didn’t know how to respond at first. He started thinking about the current situation. It was obvious that his mother and father weren’t going to be together after this, that was certain. Also, Jaune loved the way it felt when he fucked his mom. It was the furthest he had gone with any girl, ever. He doubted that any other girl would look at him the way his mother was looking at him now. Plus, he cared for his mother a great deal. He loved her. And the more Jaune thought about his love for his mother, the more he realized that the love he was feeling was more than just a familial love. Much more. 

“O-Okay Mom. I’ll become your new husband.” He said. 

“Oh Jaune, thank you! You’ve made me so happy you have no idea! Let’s get started on getting everything in order so we can get married!” His mother said. 


End file.
